


No More I Love You's

by legxcyhaiz



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bemily Frienship, Chloé is mentioned, F/F, Mainly Bemily Friendship, Not Actually Unrequited Love, bechloe - Freeform, but I did it anyways, i love a bemily friendship, no more i love yous, sad beca is not valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legxcyhaiz/pseuds/legxcyhaiz
Summary: Beca regrets not telling Chloe her feelings sooner. Now she's lost Chloe and she feels broken and tired.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	No More I Love You's

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I hope everyone is safe and at home! I know it can get very boring at home, especially when it feels like there's nothing to do. I feel that too. I just started my first year of Uni and doing everything online on zoom is pretty interesting lol. So, on top of my Uni work, I'm going to try writing a little more often. Even though some of them might be short. 
> 
> Also, I know this is a Bechloe one-shot but it's mainly focused on the Bemily friendship and Beca's heartbreak over Chloe. It's also based off of I Love You's that Hailee just released which is such a good song!!! When I heard this song, I thought of this fic. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, even though it's a short one!

_Where do I begin?_ _  
I'm sittin' here jaded_

Beca leans back on her chair with a tired sigh, staring up at the ceiling. She’s been staring at the same half completed composition forever. She’s exhausted. Ever since the USO tour with the Bella’s a couple of years ago, she’s been doing show after show and producing after producing non-stop. It’s only now when she fully realises that she’s burnt herself out. She’s made it to where she wanted to be, even further than she expected. But now, she finally realises that she should take a break, a long break and reconnect. It might even help with her song writing which is lacking at the moment. It also makes her realise that she should reconnect with the Bella’s. Besides Emily, who became her roommate after the younger girl graduated, she hasn’t spoken to any of the others, _especially_ a certain red head who lives all the way in Florida, probably still with soldier boy.

_Yeah, I fell asleep with the makeup still on my skin_ _  
Wide awake again_

“So, you’re finally thinking about taking a break?” Emily asks as she reaches for 2 coffee mugs. The younger girl had found Beca asleep on her desk with her laptop still open, headphones half slipping off the older girl’s head. Emily had to usher Beca to clean up before breakfast, hoping it would freshen her up a bit.

Beca runs a hand through her wet hair. “Yeah, I just feel so tired Em. I mean, I love my job, honestly. But I feel like I just need this.”

_I'm prayin' I make it_ _  
I step in the twelve but it's somewhere I've already been_

Emily nods in understanding, but she also knows it’s not just about the job. Ever since the USO tour, Beca hasn’t been herself. All of the Bella’s know this, except for one. They all saw Beca’s heartbroken face when she met up with the girl’s after their final performance. When Emily finally moved to LA, she could only watch as Beca threw herself into her work to build a legacy for herself. Sure, Beca was more relaxed than she had been in her senior year, but at the same time, she was a running ball of tension that seemed like she would snap at any minute.

_Diamonds won't fool me 'cause I'm too far gone_ _  
Wish I could get back the air in my lungs_

Beca steps out of the airport in Atlanta with Emily. She takes a deep breath of the familiar and fresh air to replace the smell of the plane. Emily had wanted to go along with Beca if the older girl let her, which, obviously she did. Throughout the time they had been living together, Beca found Emily’s company enjoyable and comforting. Almost like having a younger sibling. Emily still found it funny when Beca became quite protective over her, especially when it came to boys. There was another upside of having Emily as a roommate, the girl could write lyrics just like that. It had helped Beca so much that even Khaled had noticed and offered to sign the younger girl. Emily, of course had been ecstatic about it. They both worked so well together that Theo had suggested they make music together instead of being solo artists, which they had agreed to. They became Bella’s Squared, thanks to Emily.

_I've been so fucked up it's bad for my heart_ _  
My heart_

Emily has heard Beca multiple times, crying in her room when she thinks the younger girl is asleep. Emily only knows it’s over Chloe because the next day, Beca has lyrics for a song that’s almost always a sad song. She can feel the heartbreak in the lyrics, and in her voice when they record it. Except they never release any of those songs. Beca only recorded them to get them out of her system. It hurts Emily to see Beca like that and the younger girl can only give Beca a warm hug to comfort her. Emily texts Chloe every now and then through the Bella’s group chat that she knows Beca has muted. And through Instagram, which Beca also refuses to get, Emily can tell that Chloe is still with Chicago.

_So, no more I love you's (Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-doo-doo, ah)_ _  
It's too easy to say, yeah (Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-doo-doo, ah)  
No more I love you's (Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-doo-doo, ah)  
Until I'm okay (Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-doo-doo, ah)_

Beca stares out of the familiar coffee shop at looks out towards Barden. Various memories flash through her mind, many consisting of the Bella’s antics but majority having Chloe in them.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” Emily softly says, breaking Beca from her thoughts. She turns to Emily.

“I know, it’s just…” Beca looks back out of the window. “I always wondered if she really meant it, you know?”

“I think she did Becs.” Beca purses her lips before letting out a small laugh, shaking her head.

“Then why did she end up with him?” The crack in Beca’s voice hurt Emily and the younger girl wishes that she could turn back time and fix this so that Beca wouldn’t be so heartbroken.

_Yeah, I blamed it on the time zones (Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-doo-doo, ah)_ _  
I blamed it on my eyes closed (Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-doo-doo, ah)  
I blamed it on the world like it owes me (Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-doo-doo, ah)  
So stop me before it's too late (Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-doo-doo, ah)  
No more I love you's (Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-doo-doo, ah)  
Until I'm okay (Doo-bee-doo-bee)_

Beca stares at her messages with Chloe. The last message was ‘I love you’ with a dozen heart emoji’s. They used to text so often, every single day, every hour. But then Beca started travelling more often and their texting became less and less until one day, their communication died out. Sometimes Beca had always wondered what life would be like without Chloe. Now she knows and she wishes she never had that thought in the first place.

_Oh, I faced my sins_ _  
And I wish it was easy  
Now I fall asleep with the light on but still without you_

She slides down into the blankets, reaching over to charge her phone and sleep. But then, thinking back to something Emily had once told her, she opens the chat again and types out a message.

 **Beca:** Hey Chloe, I know it’s been a while. I just want to say Hi. You probably already hear all about my life from the media and Emily, but I want to personally say that I haven’t been myself lately. I just miss having you by my side all the time, and just talking to you.

_So I'll make amends_ _  
And I'll buy myself flowers  
And then when they die, I'll be happy that they got me through_

**Beca:** I know it took me years to finally ‘get my head out of my ass’ as Aubrey would put it. But I guess I was too late. And it’s fine if your still with Chicago. I just feel like I have to get it out there. And I just want you to know.

Feeling more refreshed and invigorated from their trip, Beca feels a little lighter than before. Even Emily has noticed, and it makes her happy. Emily stares down at a specific page in her song writing book. Throughout their trip, she had been writing lyrics _specifically_ for Beca to sing and hopefully produce and release. It had been her observations of Beca which helped her write the lyrics. She decides to just go for it and heads for their makeshift studio that they designed for when they didn’t feel like going into the studio.

“Hey Becs?” Beca spins around in her chair with a welcoming smile and nods for the younger girl to continue. Emily nervously fidgets with her song writing book. “I um… managed to write a song during the trip.”

Beca tilts her head in curiosity and Emily hands her the book, open to the page of the song. “I mean, we can totally change the lyrics, if you want. Like it doesn’t have to be solid or whatever. It’s still like, a work in progress. But then again, I think it’s pretty solid. But I’ll totally listen to any of the ideas you have. I just think we should release a song like this, you know? I know you’ve recorded all of those unreleased songs, but I think we should finally put a song like this out there.”

Beca finally looks up from the book once Emily’s rambling is over and gives her a grin. “I like it Ems. I don’t think any of the lyrics should be changed. It’s actually really good.”

Emily’s eyes widen in surprise before smiling brightly. “I was totally unsure if you would like it or not but-“

“I know what it’s about Em’s. And if I’m being totally honest, I think this is just the song we need. I need.” Beca sighs but gives her a genuine smile and Emily squeals, throwing herself at Beca.

“This is going to be aca-awesome.”

_Diamonds won't fool me 'cause I'm too far gone_ _  
Wish I could get back the air in my lungs  
I've been so fucked up it's bad for my heart  
My heart_

_So, no more I love you's (Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-doo-doo, ah)_ _  
It's too easy to say, yeah (Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-doo-doo, ah)  
No more I love you's (Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-doo-doo, ah)  
Until I'm okay (Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-doo-doo, ah)_

**Beca:** _attached ILYs.mp4_

 **Beca:** Thought you should hear this before it's released

_Yeah, I blamed it on the time zones (Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-doo-doo, ah)_ _  
I blamed it on my eyes closed (Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-doo-doo, ah)  
I blamed it on the world like it owes me (Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-doo-doo, ah)  
So stop me before it's too late (Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-doo-doo, ah)  
No more I love you's (Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-doo-doo, ah)  
Until I'm okay (Doo-bee-doo-bee)_

**Chloe:** It's amazing Becs! You've come so far and I'm so proud of you

 **Chloe:** You were never too late. When you’re ready, when you're okay, I’ll be here waiting. I’ve always been waiting. <3

  
  


__  
  



End file.
